


Persona 5: The Abolishers of the Masquerade

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Persona 5, Twomanyraptors
Genre: Angst, Beta Wanted, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, ships are unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Summary: "I find it hard to believe you've done all this just for yourselves. There has to be another benefactor. Were they in it for money? Or did you let them in, perhaps to avoid them becoming a potential target?"At first, Ren said nothing, but the memory of that creature could not be clouded over by the drugs they gave him. "Give a man a mask, and he'll become his true self.""What does that even mean?" Niijima slammed her fist against the table. "This isn't getting us anywhere, I NEED a name!""I can't give you a name. I only ever knew him as..."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Kudos: 2





	1. "Raptors..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We had no idea what he was at first. In fact, I'm still not quite sure. But... it felt like destiny not only for him to join our team, but to learn something from us, to grow as a person. I mean, you don't just stumble upon something like... THAT, right?..."

Hunting Puss in Boots: I'm scared, mister... What should I do?

Joker: Lend me your power.

Hunting Puss in Boots: Then, let's talk! I gotta find out if you're a weird human or not! Hey, uh, so y'know I'm just a little kid, right? You're s'posed to go easy on kids! Are you stupid? Do you go to school and get stupid grades?

Joker: I'm okay at P.E., I guess...

Hunting Puss in Boots: Your brain's a muscle, too, ya know! Hey, how come you keep comin' here? Ain't people your age suppose'ta be out on dates and stuff instead?

Joker: Right after this, kid.

Hunting Puss in Boots: Awww, then why're you makin' me stuck here? I think you should just go on your date. Whoa, that's the same as me... Wait, what the- I think I remember something! I'm not some stupid Shadow, I come from the humans' sea of souls! My name is Cait Sith! You and I are the same, mister!

**Meanwhile...**

Troublesome Housemaid: Y-you... What are you doing here, sneaking around in the castle?!

Raptors: I've come to take it back from this "Kamoshida."

Troublesome Housemaid: Take it back? Care to explain yourself? I certainly hope you have a good reason for this boorish treatment.

Raptors: There's no need to explain.

Troublesome Housemaid: I'm inclined to disagree. I may be a hostage, but you still require my cooperation, yes? If I were to die here, my existence up to this point would be rendered meaningless. But this way of life in this world is all I've ever known.

Raptors: There are other ways to live! If you help me get my castle back, I can show you! *snicker* I can show you the world~!

*the Phantom Thieves hear Raptors singing and follow his voice*

Raptors: Shining, shimmering, splendid~!

Skull: The heck is that guy doing?

Mona: What _is_ that thing?...

Troublesome Housemaid: It does bother me that I cannot imagine a life outside of the one I have now... That's how I think as we- Oh! I'm sorry, I remember now... In truth, I am not a Shadow. I originated from the humans' sea of souls... My true name... is Silky. Henceforth, I am thou.

Mona: It's a Persona user, too?!

Panther: Quiet! It's coming this way!

Raptors: Back to _that_ , huh? No wonder it came to this world. *chuckle* But to think it'd finally settle down at a high school. Hm?

*Raptors notices a few figures (the Phantom Thieves) hiding around the corner*

Raptors: I hope you know your cover doesn't work on me. Come out and show yourselves!

*Joker attempts to ambush Raptors*

Joker: I'll reveal your true form!

Raptors: No, wait!-

*Joker rips off Raptors' mask, but he doesn't transform like the other Shadows, instead appearing somewhat misshapen*

Raptors: !taht deen I ,toidi uoY

Skull: Whoa! What happened to his voice?

Mona: I think he's just speaking backwards.

Raptors: !kcab ti evig ,ti deen I !kcab ti eviG

Joker: Okay, okay, sheesh!

*Joker holds out the mask, which Raptors snatches from him and puts back on, only to recoil from shock*

Raptors: This must've been a rough few weeks for you, huh, kid? Ever since you... attacked that man who was forcing himself on that woman... *evil laugh*

Joker: You're... you're kidding, right?...

Raptors: Unfortunately, no. I mean, where's the punchline? According to law enforcement, it's not a joke...

Joker: You really think it was funny, what happened to me?!

Raptors: I do. And _you_ should be tired of pretending it's not. After all, you don't look like someone who would _step in_ and _do the right thing!_ You _attacked_ that man because you're _awful!_ Everyone's awful these days! NO ONE IS CIVIL ANYMORE!

*the Phantom Thieves get into a battle formation*

Raptors: They attacked me... I fought back... And for some reason that makes ME THE ENEMY?!

*Raptors transforms into Orpheus, casting Maragion and inflicting Burn on Panther and Skull*

Mona: Zoro, show your might!

*Zoro casts Garu, doing a decent amount of damage, but not much*

Raptors: I was nice to them! I gave them what I made! And then they STOLE MORE FROM ME!

*Raptors transforms into Take-Minakata, casting Mazionga and knocking down Mona. He then returns to his original form*

Raptors: If my hypothesis is correct, it doesn't matter if the others are still standing... Once _you_ fall, it's GAME OVER!

Joker: Arsene!

*Arsene's Eiha still does little to Raptors, but knocks him down, allowing the Phantoms to initiate a Hold Up*

Raptors: I'm sorry!... It's my mask... I-it's broken... It makes me see things... Things I can't explain...

Joker: What do you mean "you can't explain"? You just-

Raptors: I said how _the world_ saw it, not what _you_ saw! *sigh* There has to be something I can do to get you off my case. H-here, take Silky, I can recruit others.

Panther: Speaking of, how exactly did you get your powers?

Raptors: That's another long story, and quite different from each of you. I don't exactly "have" a Persona,

*Raptors transforms into Arsene*

Raptors: if you couldn't already tell. *reverts* But I'm not _myself_ a Persona, either. I can be whatever I choose. So, technically, I guess I _could_ be my _own_ Persona...

Skull: r/im14andthisisdeep

Mona: Oh, shut up...

Joker: *chuckle* Well, we _could_ use someone like you on our team, _but_...

Raptors: But what?...

Joker: Just kidding. You sound like you've been through about as much as us. So, why don't ya tag along, um...

Raptors: You may call me "Raptors." And I'd say we have a deal, then...

I am **thou** , thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new **vow**.

It shall **become** the wings of rebellion that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity.

With the birth of the **Universe** Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to **freedom** and new power...

**Universe: RANK 1**

**Broken Mask:**

**Automatic success for negotiations with Shadows you've already recruited**


	2. To Punish A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We never saw him after that, not until the day we sent the calling card. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't caught off-guard when there were two of me at school that day, but it all ended up working out. With him on our side, I knew Kamoshida wouldn't stand a chance..."

Kawakami: So, it seems we have another transfer student. Well, please say something to the class.

Raptors: I- um... (Well, I sure didn't think this through, now did I?) Uh...

*Raptors glances around the room before his eyes land on Ren*

Raptors: (Aha!) I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm very pleas- I- I mean, it's- nice to meet you... *bows*

**After class...**

rumor-loving student: A calling card?

excited male student: I heard it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning.

Ann: "Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust... We know how-... uh... and that you place your twisted desires on students who can't fight back. That is why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done by tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Wow..

Ryuji: Not bad, huh? I looked up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.

Akira: And you're _sure_ no one will know it was you from the choice of words?

Morgana: Your logo's a little lacking, too.

Ryuji: Okay, y'know what? Th-that ain't true! It got everyone excited, so it's all good, yeah?

Kamoshida: Who's responsible for this?!

Morgana: Look at that... A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires.

Ryuji: I think its hittin' him pretty hard.

*Kamoshida begins yelling at the students surrounding the bulletin board*

Kamoshida: Did you do this?! Or was it you?! *glances at Ren and "Akira"* Was it you two?!

Akira: So what if it was?

Kamoshida: What garbage... It's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway...

*the world around them goes black as Shadow Kamoshida appears*

Shadow Kamoshida: Come... Steal it, if you can...

**After School**

Mona: Aw yeah! The Treasure has appeared!

Skull: Man, it's huge!

Raptors: That's what she said. *burst out laughing*

*Joker smacks Raptors in the back of the head*

Raptors: Ow!

Mona: Now, we can steal it! This shine brings tears to my eyes!...

Panther: Why's it so pretty? Isn't this _Kamoshida's_ desires?

Raptors: Strange, I don't remember it looking like this.

Joker: What was that?

Raptors: Nothing!

Mona: T-Treasure...

Skull: Uh, the cat's actin' awfully excited...

Panther: What's wrong? Is something-

*Mona jumps up and clings onto the crown*

Mona: Meeeeeooooow! Mrrrrrooooow!

Joker: That's not catnip...

Mona: Meow, meow! Mewwwww!

Skull: Alright, that's enough, ya stupid cat.

*Mona comes to his senses and jumps down, flustered*

Mona: Oh, um, yes. Forgive me for displaying such insolence in front of a lady...

Raptors: I think that's the least of our concerns. Let's just steal the thing, I take this place back, and we get outta here.

Mona: Hm?

*Raptors picks up the crown and swings it around the end of his scarf*

Raptors: I'll explain later. (To think it'd all go so well... I've even found four Persona users in the process...)

Cognitive Ann: Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida!

*Shadow Kamoshida's spike knocks the crown from Raptors' grasp, allowing him to snatch it away*

Shadow Kamoshida: I won't let anyone take this!

Raptors: Not if I can help it!

*Raptors changes to his default form and charges at Kamoshida, but is blocked by the cognitive Ann, whose very presence seems to stop him in his tracks unwillingly and knocks him back*

Raptors: Oh, I get it. You think I'll be no better than him if I so much as _look_ at you... You really think I'd let a little girl's *demon voice* PERSPECTIVE get in my way?... I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now... _You_... You mean NOTHING TO ME!...

Shadow Kamoshida: *chuckle* That's right, I'm not like you... I am a demon who rules this world!


End file.
